


Finders Keepers Losers Weepers

by Miss_Fallen



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Borderline Mature, But centered around Simon and Jace, Clary is mentioned, M/M, Only because of descriptions, Simon totally tops, implied sex at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Simon is tired of watching. He had a taste of something that is incomparable to anything else. He just wants more. He wants his shadowhunter.Songfic using Emperor's new clothes by Panic! at the disco about Jimon.





	Finders Keepers Losers Weepers

_ Welcome to the end of eras _

_ Ice has melted back to life _

Simon was watching Jace from across the room. Magnus had thrown another party and downworlders and shadowhunters had both been invited so long as they don’t kill anyone. Something about the golden haired teen made him feel more alive than he’d felt in a while.

_ Done my time and served my sentence _

_ Dress me up and watch me die _

_ If it feels good, tastes good _

_ It must be mine _

_ You might just see a ghost tonight _

When Simon had his first taste of Jace’s blood it had been the most amazing thing he had ever felt. It coursed through his veins and warmed his dead body. It was like something from a fantasy world and he didn't want it to end. But of course it did and he went cold and died again. He was tempted to visit Jace later when he had the chance.

_ And if you don’t know now you know _

_ I’m taking back the crown _

_ I’m all dressed up and naked _

_ I see what’s mine I take it _

He bit Jace once and he would do it again. Jace was his now.

_ Finders keepers, losers weepers _

_ Oh yeah _

_ The crown _

_ So close I can taste it _

_ I see what’s mine I take it _

_ (Finders keepers, losers weepers) _

_ Oh yeah _

Oh how he wanted Jace. Sometimes the two of them got so close he could practically taste the blood and feel his fangs extending and longing for the blood. He made his way slowly towards Jace. He didn't want to seem to obvious. Jace was so much more pleasing and appetizing to him when he was surprised or shocked. The adrenaline made his already sweet blood even sweeter.

_ Sycophants on velvet sofas _

_ Lavish mansions, vintage wine _

_ I am so much more than royal _

_ Snatch your chain and mace your eyes _

If Simon ever got the chance, and with Magnus and Raphael as pals the chance is a bit higher, he would spoil his shadowhunter rotten. Wines and whatever he wanted. Simon was sure to find a way to get it for him.

_ If it feels good, tastes good _

_ It must be mine _

_ Heroes always get remembered _

_ But you know legends never die _

Jace was a hero, a legend. A heroic legend that Simon doubted anyone would forget. Especially since he was a Herondale and they were often considered the kings and queens of the shadowhunter world. Simon could make him immortal, make him live forever with him. But only if he wanted it. He wouldn’t force Jace to do something like that without his consent.

_ And if you don't know, now you know _

_ I'm taking back the crown _

_ I'm all dressed up and naked _

_ I see what's mine and take it _

_ (Finders keepers, losers weepers) _

_ Oh, yeah _

_ The crown _

_ So close I can taste it _

_ I see what's mine and take it _

_ (Finders keepers, losers weepers) _

_ Oh, yeah _

Just let him have Jace. The world has already taken away his family. Let him have the one thing he wants. Let him have what’s his!

_ Mortal kings are ruling castles _

_ Welcome to my world of fun _

_ Liars settle into sockets _

_ Flip the switch and watch them run _

Jace was a king among mortals. He held himself high as if he were a king and had the same confidence as one. Simon wanted to show Jace his world. Not the vampire’s world, but  _ his  _ own. He finished making his way to Jace. He grabbed him and dragged him to a deserted corner he had found and pressed his front against the wall.

_ Oh, yeah, oh _

_ (Finders keepers, losers weepers) _

_ I'm taking back, back, taking back, back _

_ The crown _

_ I'm all dressed up and naked _

_ I see what's mine and take it _

_ (Finders keepers, losers weepers) _

_ Oh, yeah _

_ The crown _

_ So close I can taste it _

_ I see what's mine and take it _

_ (Finders keepers, losers weepers) _

_ Oh, yeah _

“You’re a tease you know that Jace?” Simon hissed, “Hell, you drive me insane!”

“What?” Jace gasped as Simon sucked and nipped at his neck.

“You’re mine Jace Herondale. You’ve been mine since the first time I bit you on that boat.” 

Simon sunk his teeth into Jace’s neck. He was marking Jace as his. It was all thanks to his sire that he knew how to mark a person as his so others wouldn’t try to take him. Old vampire methods that hadn't been banned by the Clave. Simon wasn’t doing anything wrong by the new standards that had been put in place. And besides, the mark couldn’t be detected by any shadowhunter gear, only downworlders and demons could sense it was there.

“Your’s,” Jace gasped, “Only your’s.”

_ (Finders keepers, losers weepers) _

_ (Finders keepers, losers weepers) _

 

Later that night the two found themselves lying in Simon’s bed at his new apartment that Magnus had gotten for him. It was large enough for three but it was comfortable despite the size.

“You know, if you hadn't ended it with Clary I never would have done anything no matter how much I wanted to.” Simon said.

Jace snorted, “Of course not, you’re incredibly loyal to her.”

“Yeah. But I’m only loyal to those who matter.” Simon placed a kiss on Jace’s forehead as the blond dropped to sleep. “Ha, finders keepers losers weepers, huh. Sorry Clary, as much as I care for you Jace is mine now.”

_ Welcome to the end of eras _

_ Ice has melted back to life _

_ Done my time and served my sentence _

_ Dress me up and watch me die _

_ If it feels good, tastes good _

_ It must be mine _

_ You might just see a ghost tonight _

**_Finders Keepers Losers Weepers_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just an idea dump like another story I have. It also has the potential to become a real story rather than a songfic.  
> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
